Estoy de vuelta en casa
by bunny1215
Summary: Rocío y Bárbara son hijas de Hamato Yoshi y Natsuki (su esposa), pero cuando una pelea ocurre entre Yoshi y Saki, este roba a Barbii y la convierte en su ego de su pérdida, Yoshi muta junto a 4 tortugas bebes y se muda a la alcantarilla junto con su esposa y su otra hija. Al tener 15 años, las tortugas y Ro investigan el plan de Destructor y encuentran a Barbii que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! les vengo a dejar una pequeña historia que he hecho en conjunto con mi queridisima BarbiiTMNT1, recomiendo leer sus historias, sin mas les dejo y espero opiniones!**

 _Estoy de vuelta en casa_

 **Capítulo 1**

-Cerca de la guarida de Destructor-

Leo: bien el plan es entrar, escuchar el plan de Destructor y salir, y por favor sin activar alarmas en lo posible..-mira a Mikey de reojo-

Rafa: eso seria imposible Leo..-sonrie-

Mikey: oye!

Donnie y Yo:-rien-

Leo: lo siento, ya vamos!-entra sigiloso-

Rafa:-respira hondo y lo sigue-

Mikey:-hace puchero y los sigue-

Donnie y Yo:-lo siguen-

Luego de unos minutos, escuchan la voz de Destructor y el líder hace señas de que se detengan..

De: Bien no necesitamos saber su ubicación exacta, solo con saber que están en las alcantarillas es suficiente...el ácido es bastante raro por lo tanto solo tendrán una oportunidad para conseguirlo, y cuando lo logren lo vierten en las alcantarillas!

Leo Rafa y Mikey:-escuchan y se miran-

Donnie y Yo:-se miran y los miran-

De: con el ácido no tendrán escapatoria! al fin acabare con Splinter y sus discípulos...

Leo:-susurra- hay que detenerlo…

Rafa y Mikey:-miran-

Donnie:-susurra-si lo hace se quemara toda la alcantarilla!

Yo:-susurra- no podemos permitirlo!

Leo:-susurra- si tan solo supiéramos donde esta ese ácido…

Rafa:-mira a Mikey y lo pica-

Mikey: ah!-se asusta y grita-

Donnie y Ro:-los miran y se palmean-

De:-escucha- son las tortugas!

Leo: bien hecho chicos, es hora de salir- se asoma-

Donnie Rafa Mikey y Ro:-se asoman-

De: llegaron en buen momento..-hace una seña-

Leo Donnie Mikey Ro y Rafa:-observan sin entender-

De: dejare que hoy se encargue alguien más de uds…hija mía ven!

Barbii:-aparece- me llamaste padre?

Los 5 adolescentes se quedan mirando a la joven que apareció delante de ellos y al parecer era hija de Destructor, pero uno de ellos es decir la joven adolescente Ro la analizaba detenidamente como si le pareciera familiar. En tanto una de las tortugas, más precisamente la de rojo la miraba y se sonrojaba levemente.

Leo: desde cuando Destructor tiene una hija?

De:-rie y pone una mano en su hombro- bien hija estos son tus nuevos juguetes, haz lo que quieras con ellos, después de todo son los discípulos de Hamato Yoshi, recordaras lo que nos hizo verdad hija?

Barbii:-sonrie y se suena los puños- claro padre, acabare con ellos.

Leo: chicos preparados!-saca las katanas-

los sais sin dejar de ruborizarse-

Donnie y Mikey:-sacan las suyas-

Yo:-saca su arma sin dejar de pensar- será posible que sea ella? me siento tan rara…

De: te lo encargo hija mía-desaparece-

Barbii: bien a pelear!-se lanza contra Rafa-

Leo Mikey y Donnie:-se lanzan contra los soldados del pie-

Yo:-se queda mirando- no puedo luchar…

Rafa:-la bloquea- wow!

Barbii: prepárate para conocer la derrota tortuga!

Leo: que pasa Ro?-pelea-

Donnie y Mikey:-pelean y miran-

Ro:-sigue mirando- no puedo…

Rafa: no lo creo!-la bloquea y la lanza-

Barbii:-cae y se levanta enojada-

Leo: chicos! Retirada! Ahora!-corre-

Mikey:-lo sigue-

Rafa: es en serio?!-la mira y los sigue-

Donnie: vamos Ro!-la agarra y los sigue-

Ro:-se deja llevar sin decir nada-

Barbii:-apreta los puños y grita fuerte-

-Un rato después en la guarida-

Leo: Ro que fue eso?porque te paralizaste?

Ro: lo siento yo…creo que debo decirles algo..-los mira-

Donnie mikey y Rafa:-se miran y la miran-

 **-Continuará-**

 **Esto ha sido todo por ahora, dejen sus comentarios ;)**

 **bunny & Barbii **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Como ya saben esta es una pequeña historia con la colaboracion de BarbiiTMNT1, tenemos muchas mas, recomiendo leer sus historias ;) sin mas el capitulo.**

 **Aviso; TMNT no me pertenece.**

 _Estoy de vuelta en casa_

 **-Capitulo 2-**

Leo: bien Ro habla de una vez..-se sienta y la mira-  
Donnie Mikey y Rafa:-se sientan y miran-

Ro:-busca algo en su bolsillo- verán... es un presentimiento que he confirmado hoy…  
Las tortugas se miran ante ese comentario y la vuelven a mirar buscando respuestas.  
Ro:-saca una foto y se las acerca- esta chica que ven acá...es la misma que vimos hace un rato hoy...  
Leo:-mira- que quieres decir?  
Donnie Mikey y Rafa:-miran y la miran-  
Ro: la conozco...porque es mi hermana...la misma que fue capturada por Destructor hace tantos años...-mira el suelo- creí que no la volvería a ver...  
Después de rato, Ro les explicó con detalle todo lo que recordaba y Leo prometió buscarla durante el patrullaje, mientras tanto en la guarida de Destructor, Bárbara no tomaba muy bien la corta pelea que tuvo con las tortugas de modo que estaba en el techo de la guarida tratando de calmarse...  
Barbii:-golpea los puños contra el piso-No es mi culpa! Yo no los deje escapar!  
Lo que ella no sabía eran que las tortugas y la joven Ro la habían encontrado pero estaban escondidos observándola y escuchándola.  
Leo:-susurra-no va a ser fácil acercarse a ella  
Rafa:-susurra-Y no creo que se acepte la verdad muy rápido.  
Ro:-susurra-tiene que funcionar  
Mientras Barbii se había sentando en el borde del edificio tratando de respirar hondo.  
Barbii:Y lo peor es que la termino pagando yo..-se toca por debajo del hombro derecho-  
Lo que las tortugas y Ro no sabían era que por debajo de su hombro derecho Destructor le había dejado una cicatriz a Barbii después de enojarse porque ellos se habían escapado.  
Donnie:-susurra-hay que acercarse..  
Ro: vamos-susurra y camina lentamente-  
Los 5 jóvenes se acercaron cuidadosamente a Barbii pero ella los escucho se paró y sacó su arma.  
Barbii: Que quieren ustedes?! No estoy de humor!  
Rafa: Hey no venimos a pelear baja el arma  
Pero la joven no se convenció.  
Barbii: Si claro..  
Entonces Ro se acercó.  
Ro: Queremos hablar con vos…yo soy tu hermana..  
La joven solo se rió.  
Barbii:Hermana? Destructor me dijo que su maestro rata me quito a mi madre!  
Ro: Es mentira! te estuvo mintiendo! y tengo la prueba!-busca-  
Las 4 tortugas observaban todo mientras Ro sacaba la foto y se la daba a Barbii.  
Ro:esas somos nosotras dos…  
Barbii:-agarra la foto y la mira-y que me asegura que decís la verdad?  
Ro: Solo...mira la foto..  
Barbii miro la foto detenidamente, eran dos niñas sonrientes mirando a la cámara, ella toco su frente como si una puntada le había hecho volver todos sus recuerdos.  
Barbii: Ahora me acuerdo…mama sostenía la cámara y papa trataba de que nos quedáramos quietas-mira Ro-  
Ro:-la mira y sonrie-  
Los 4 ninjas también sonrieron, Barbii le devolvió la foto y se puso seria.  
Barbii: Ese maldito…va a pagarlas!-sale corriendo.  
Ro: No espera!-guarda la foto-  
Leo: Vamos hay que seguirla!  
Los 4 ninjas y la Kunoichi siguieron a Barbii mientras esta llegaba a la guarida dispuesta a vengarse del que la había engañado todos estos años….

 **Esto es todo por ahora, en el proximo capitulo sabran todo ;O**

 **bunny & Barbii **


End file.
